Torn Between Two
by SherlocktorWho
Summary: OC/MATT SMITH/BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH. REAL PEOPLE HERE. New Doctor Who companion, Primrose Frost, has gained the affection of both Matt and Benedict, but who will she choose? Will she be able to make up her mind? But what if she wants both...? Will they all come to a conclusion? Rated M for a reason. Sexy times abound. Cumberbitches/Smithians, something for you.


**Just a little sexy oneshot I decided to write to try and cure my writers' block! If you've read my profile you'll know that I'm obsessed with Matt and Benedict, so here's something to satisfy that obsession. And I have to add, this is kind of AU where Primrose (based on me of course) is the Doctor's new companion (she's the actress who plays the new companion). Hot, sexy times abound! Almost threesome, but not quite, doesn't go into detail in that part. Hope you enjoy. Read on my lovelies!**

* * *

The cool summer breeze cooled my burning skin. It was so hot that every inch of my exposed skin was on fire. Well, I _was _only in my bikini, since I just had a bit of a dip in spa pool downstairs. My hair was drenched but it was quickly drying out.

As I sat on the deck chair on the balcony of my hotel room, I drifted away into deep thought. Since I was made the new companion for Doctor Who my life has turned upside-down. And now we get to all go together to this big event. I've been desperately hiding in my room, trying to stay away from all the flashing cameras and reporters sticking microphones under my chin. It's surprisingly hot today, as I've probably said anyway, well it's hotter than usual for England. The only view I have is of a bit of a field with some houses dotted around. I really wished that it could be some luxurious beach, in some nice hot country. But unfortunately it wasn't.

I kept thinking back to the pool encounter. One minute I was chilling in the corner, then the next Matt was right beside me. I swear some of the comments he was making were slightly flirtatious. His eyes darted up and down my exposed body, drifting over my slim figure. I could almost see it in his eyes, the look of pure longing. Like all he wanted to do was bury his fingers in my thick, wavy blonde hair.

I had to admit though, I did have a slight crush on him. If slight was the right word. OK, scrap slight, I have a sort of insane crush on him. The state he was in, hair wet and clinging to his forehead, it turned me on. His lean figure, the slight muscles of his torso and forearms made him all the more attractive to me. We'd been invading each others' personal space rather constantly, bumping shoulders or brushing skin. Every touch was electric.

And then there was the second encounter. I was scared. I was actually afraid – afraid that I'd have to choose. I was torn between two. Because this was a big event, lots of different actors and actresses came and they could've been from any programme. And funnily enough the next person I'd had an encounter with was nobody but Benedict Cumberbatch himself. I was in the small hot tub this time. He'd casually climbed in next to me – and oh my god his abs! His cheekbones! They made my eyes widen dramatically. He was so well built, his muscular body, and that curly hair. To be honest I was torn between choosing Matt or Benedict. Because it seemed he was flirting with me too, asking me about how I was getting on and telling me about how he was doing and how he'd love to see me on the show. Occasionally brushing up against me. I mentally sighed. This was going to be an extremely difficult choice.

I kept thinking it over and over in my mind. How it could come to this – two of the sexiest men ever fancying you? How could I possibly be that lucky? And they were friends too, which put me in no doubt that they'd be fighting over me.

Just then I heard a knock at the door. Shooting out of my chair, I speed walked towards the door and stopped about a metre in front of it.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice trembling a bit.

"It's Matt, can I come in?"

My breath caught in my throat as soon as I realised it was Matt. Closing my eyes and forcing myself to stay calm, I breathed deeply and finally brought myself to answer.

"Yeah, sure... come in."

As the door is opened, I casually leant against the sofa, legs crossed sexily. He was looking down at the floor and grinning as he came in, but when he looked up at me his eyes widened. I was wearing a seductive smirk, arms holding me up against the arm of the sofa.

"Ah... Prim, how are you doing then..." he tried to be as casual as possible, trying deliberately to hide the slight bulge in his trousers.

"I'm doing fine, thanks, but I'm a bit lonely," I gazed at him, bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Lonely? Well, what would you say if I wanted to keep you company?" With a slight flick of his head, he tossed his fringe out of his eyes. I was immediately turned on.

Lips pursed, I purred, "And in what way do you plan on keeping me company, Matt?"

Gulping hard, he took a nervous step towards me. "Well, I'd say that depends, dear."

_Dear. _"Matt..." I took a long stride in his direction. "I want you."

Then I pounced on him. Grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket I crushed our lips together, releasing a deep growl from his throat. My hands tugged at his hair, and his slid his around my waist, pulling us ever closer. I leapt up, throwing my legs around his waist and attacking his lips with full force, tongues and all. His hands cupped my arse, holding me up as he turned and pinned me against the nearest wall, grinding his hips erotically against mine. I moaned into his mouth, giving his hair an enthusiastic tug as I began to remove his jacket, pushing it off onto the floor. His lips moved to my jawline, peppering kisses, then to my neck, sucking and nibbling. My eyes flickered shut, enjoying every passing moment of this. Soon his shirt was being unbuttoned as he began to shift his arms round my back and unclasp the top half of my bikini. Throwing it a mile away, he's more than satisfied with the sight of my exposed breasts, and proves himself by sucking on one of my nipples, enclosing it with his hot, wet lips. I tipped my head back, breathing a moan as his shirt was discarded, and I took the opportunity to run my nails down his bare chest. He growled against my nipple, sending ripples of pleasure through me as I reached for the button of his trousers, my lips kissing his neck.

Tugging them down, he assisted in removing them fully, leaving him only in boxers, just knickers for me. Picking me up again, he carried me to the big double bed in my room and threw me down, crawling on top of me and kissing me roughly on the lips as he tugged at the hem of my knickers, leaving me fully exposed for him. I removed his boxers for him, and we were both fully naked. He collapsed down on top of me, hands kneading my breasts and releasing guttural sounds of pleasure from deep in my throat. Pressing the tip of his cock at my entrance, he broke from the kiss, gazing me in the eyes.

"You sure?" he smiled, hoping that I won't deny him.

"Matt, you're naked and on top of me, with a telephone pole poking me right where it matters, so go bugger off," I smirked sarcastically, pressing both my hands against either side of his chest. For a second he looked worried, but eventually got my sarcasm and smiled, leaning down to kiss me hard and pushing slowly into me. It felt so _right_. He was so big inside me, touching all the right places. I groaned deliciously, wrapping my legs around his waist as he began to start up a rhythm, slowly thrusting into me and gradually getting faster.

My hands knotted, gripped onto his hair for dear life as I cried out in pleasure. Waves, sparks, bolts zinged through my body, fire pulsed through my veins, every nerve ending was set alight.

With my eyes screwed shut I felt myself getting close, as he buried his head in my neck, kissing lightly.

Then there was a knock at the door.

My eyes shot open and he immediately stopped thrusting, head shooting into the air. He glanced down at me, worry and concern clouding his expression.

"Who is it?" his voice was trembling.

"I don't know, but go hide whilst I answer it," I sighed, and he reluctantly pulled out, me whimpering at the loss. Quickly he gathered up his clothes and slipped them on, going to hide in the closet whilst I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around my body, heading for the door.

"Who's there?" I asked, voice quaking with fear.

"It's Benedict, can I come in?"

_Shit_, I cursed under my breath.

"Uh, I'm kinda busy, but yeah, alright."

He opened the door and stepped in, eyes widening at the sight of my almost exposed body, covered only by a towel.

"Am I interrupting anything?" his expression changed to one of horror and guilt.

_Yes_. "Ah... I was just about to have a shower actually..."

"Mind if I join you?" he whispers huskily, shutting the door behind him and stalking towards me, pinning me against the wall.

"Well..." he's towering over me, pupils dilated with lust and want. I know he wanted me. I wanted him too.

"Ben... now's not really the time... I'm sorry."

"Oh Prim, honey, why not?" his lips brushed against my temple, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I kind of have a guy in the closet," I blurted out, and he froze solid. Matt heard and slowly opened the door, peeking out cautiously. Then he stepped out fully, blushing in embarrassment when he noticed his friend pinning me to a wall.

"Uh... Benedict?" Matt began, biting his lip and fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

"Matt?" Benedict said breathlessly, stepping back. "Look... I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"No," I interrupted, causing both their eyes to dart in my direction. "I-I... if it's OK with you and Benedict... can he can join us?"

Both men looked at each other, blushing furiously.

"Or just forget what I said," I looked away, blushing just as much.

"Matt... do you mind?" Benedict asked cautiously, glancing quickly to Matt then back to me.

"I-I... whatever she likes, I suppose," Matt nodded, stepping towards me. "Prim, whatever your wish is, is my command. Now I think that you propose my friend to _join _us? As in... you want both of us?"

I nodded frantically. "I can't decide... I want both of you."

Both men looked back to each other, grinning manically, and I grinned myself, thinking about what was about to happen. Both at once. What could be better?

Matt stepped aside, allowing Benedict to kiss me, capturing my lips in a fierce kiss, as Matt moved to kiss my neck. Groaning into his mouth, one hand buried itself in Ben's hair, the other in Matt's.

Now this was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

**Sorry for any tense/spelling/grammar mistakes! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
